Stafford
'Stafford '''is an electric engine. Bio When Stafford first came to the railway, Spencer was asked to show him around, but he often ran out of battery, making Spencer look silly. However, after Spencer ran out of coal, he shunted him to Knapford and was given a warm welcome by all the engines. Later, he wanted to make noises like a steam engine, but only ended up scaring Farmer McColl's sheep away, but helped him reunite with them. Persona Stafford is a humble, courteous little chap with a Yorkshire accent. He is a very different sort of engine from any other on the Fat Controller's railway. This is because Stafford is an electric battery engine; he is not a steam engine or a Diesel engine. Stafford is fueled by recharging his battery, which needs to be done frequently so he can go about his work as a shunting engine. Stafford is very patient, calm, and mannerly. He does not let the antics of the bigger, haughtier engines bother him too much, keeps level-headed as he goes about his day, and brushes off any troubles without much fuss. He is more than content with taking things slow and not having to travel long distances and he is more than proud to work on the Fat Controller's railway. Livery Stafford is made of veneered wood with yellow lining and his number and gold nameplates on his sides. Appearances Sodor Adventures *Season 1 - Winston and the Signal, Winston and Elizabeth ''(cameo), Dave the Diesel, and The Christmas Tree (cameo) *Season 2 - Molly and the Mountain Engines (cameo), The Peel Godred Branch Line, Dave's Scary Tale (cameo), Paul and Rusty (cameo), and Bluebells Forever (cameo) *Season 3 - Homesickness and Jonathon and Stafford *Season 4 - The Missing Tool (cameo) and George Strikes Again (cameo) *Season 5 - Silver Steam, James' Search Party (mentioned), and Stanley's Branch Line *Season 6 - Mystery Coming Through, James Pulls the Royal Train (cameo), and Edward and the Express Specials: * Thomas and Percy * Thomas and the Ghost Engine * The Curse of the Flying Kipper The Many Adventures on the Island of Sodor * Season 1 - Double Diesel Trouble (cameo), Paxton Gets Pranked (cameo), James and the Railway Inspector, The "Special" Visitors (cameo), The Joke's on Them (cameo), One of the Family (cameo), Bertie Rides the Rails (cameo), Toby Gets Tough, A Friend in Ferdinand (cameo), Franklin the Forklift (cameo), and Franklin All Around Sodor * Season 2 - BoCo’s Boxcab Bother (cameo), Rosie Takes Over (cameo), Daisy Does it All, Henry Knows Best (cameo), Arthur's New Route (cameo), and Second Rate Engines (cameo) Sudrian Stories * Season 1 - Steamie Stakeout and Thunder Strikes * Season 2 - Hank's Hero (cameo), No Funny Business, and Interrogation (does not speak) Specials: * Saving Diesel * Sodor’s Final Frontier Gallery WelcomeStafford.png SteamieStafford63.png TaleOfTheBrave77.png|Stafford in Knapford Yards with the other engines MissingGator44.png GoodbyeFatController22.png AllinVain45.png TheGreatRace51.png|Stafford with Charlie and Scruff BigWorld!BigAdventures!159.png|Stafford in Knapford Yards Category:Characters Category:North Western Railway Category:Sodor Adventures Category:The Many Adventures on the Island of Sodor Category:Sudrian Stories Category:The Adventures on Sodor